custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Valley of the Mangai 3
center|340px Prolog Valley of the Mangai 2 ist die Fortsetzung von "Reise in ein anderes Universum" Es war an der Zeit zu klären was als nächstes passieren sollte Kailani ging in die Mitte der Menge und sprach:"Wir sollten in den Kaiserpalast gehen undnun alles klären ich denke ich spreche für alle wenn ich sag das wir zusammen arbeite müssen."Der spiegel Igni sagte das sie herrausfinden müssen wie sie wegkommen Ignuv sagte:"Naja wir müssen auf jeden Fall in euer Universum weil dort Teridax sein wird und ich weis nicht wies euch geht aber ich finde 2 Teridaxe sind das schlimmste überhaupt.Gehen wir nun in den Kaiserpalst."Im Kaiserpalast fand dann eine riesige Diskussion statt.Nachdem Der Spiegel-Igni erklärt hatte das sie mit einem Luftschiff in ihre Dimension zurück kommen würden was sie dann auch taten kamen sie auf Nobis-Nui an Tuyet(Hunterseeker)sagte :"Was glaubt ihr wo die Makuta hin sind,nach Drestal bestimmt nicht das wäre doch zu ofensichtlich oder ?""Vielleicht in Karda-Nui?"sagte Takanuva.Kailani und die Spiegel-Kailani sagten gleichzeitig:"Nein,bestimmt in Metru-Nui,von dort aus können sie doch den meisten schrecken verbreiten!"Stille kehrte in den Saal ein in dem sie wahren.Danach wurde wieder Karda-Nui vorgeschlagen,zwei weitere Toa traten in den Saal Der eine sah grün aus also war er warscheinlich ein Toa der Luft,er sagte:"Leider auch nicht dort denn was wäre besser als eine Insel an die momentan keiner denkt und zwar Voya-Nui schließlich ist sie nun an ihrem ursprünglichen Ort."Kakama sagte ein wenig zornig:"Wer seid ihr?""Ich bin Toa Lesovikk und das neben mir ist Toa Nikila meine beste Freundin."Nach einer Weile machten alle sich mit einem U-Boot welches auch fliegen konnte nach Voya-Nui auf.An Bort war auch ein Nynrah-Geist namens Aikas da er sehr erfinderrisch war und Lesovikk und Nikila nach Nobis-Nui geführt hat da er sie persönlich kannte. Kapitel 1 Das U-Boot musste mit deen Takea-Haien kämpfen und Lesovikk und Nikila waren die einzigen Amphibien die nach draußen gehen konnten und sich eine Schlacht mit den Barraki abliefern konnten.Für Nikila war es gut im Wasser zu kämpfen da Wasser Elektrizität leitete, Lesovikk ließ einen Zyklon auf Kalmah und Pridak los während Nikila mit Ehlek und Mantax kämpfte, Ehlek war für Nikila nicht sehr leicht da dieser auch über Blitzkräfte verfügte.die Takey-Hai wurde von den Waffensysremen des U-Bootes besiegt. Jedoch traute Kailani diesem Kuhul nicht und besprach deshalb mit IgnikaNuva das sie diesen Kuhul ausspionieren sollten doch dieser entdeckte sie schnell und nun verwandelte er sich in Teridax und die beiden Toa wollten gegen ihn kämpfen doch es geschah ganz anders.IgnikaNuva schlug Kailani bewusstlos und lud einen Novablast auf mit dem er Teridax wegsprengte und tötete jedoch ließ er däfür seine eigenes leben davon und als Kailani aufwachte lag sie in einem Bett und da neben stand Jadekaiser welcher ihr die traurige Nachricht überlieferte unnd danach hörte man nur noch ein entsetzliches Weinen.Am nächsten Morgen war Kailani hass erfüllt, auch wenn Teridax jetzt tot war war sie immer noch hasserfüllt auf seine Bruderschaft und ging am freien spazieren doch auf einmal wurde sieh eingewickelt von Pflanzen welche sich so fest an sie schlangen das man meinen könnte das sie zerquetscht würde doch dann ließen die Pflanzen los und ihre neue Gestallt war anders zu anders den nun war sie eine neue Kailani nämlich die Shadow-Kailani.Gorast und Krika waren die einzigen Mitglieder des geheimen Rates welche sich auf Nobis-Nui befanden,sie warteten nun auf die anderen Mitglieder des geheimen Rates.Lesovikk und Nikila waren im Trainingsraum jedoch trainierte nur Nikila denn Lesovikk war dabei neue Sachen zu erfinden denn seine letzte Erfindung welcher er "Flying Underseeboat" nannte hatte ihn sehr inspiriert und er dachte das er es IgnikaNuva schuldig war Sachen zu erfinden welche gutes bewirkten. Tuyet Hunterseeker ging auf Shadow-Kaillani zu und wollte ihr beibringen das eine Bestie in ihr sei doch sie wusste nicht wie sie anfangen sollt also sagte sie einfach stürzent und unüberlegt:"Es scheint als fehle er dir sehr weißt du...."Kailani unterbrach sie:"Ich liebte ihn Tuyet und ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit es ihm zu sagen denn er ließ sein eigenes Leben um meines zu retten."Stille kehrte ein bis ein Toa mit einer Kanohi Volitak um die Ecke kam und sagte:"Entschuldigt aber Igni hat eine Versammlung eingerufen."Tuyet sagte :"Ah,Toa Mazeka ein Toa des Eises und der neuste Spion und verbündete des geheimen Rates gut das du uns bescheid gesagt hast."Tuyet konnte die Diskussion nicht mehr weiter führen allso gingen alle in den Beratungssaal. Shadow-Kailani war im Trainingsraum mit Titan Jadekaiser und Tuyet Hunterseeker denn diese wollte ihre Schattenkräfte sehen hatte ihr (da sie sie nicht verletzen wollten)die genaue Aufgabe nicht gestellt jedoch durchschaute Kailani den Plan und irgendetwas sagte ihr sie sollte ihre Schattenkräfte verbergen da sonst vielleicht die dunkle Seite sie ergreifen würde also zerstörte sie mit ihren Planzenkräften und den physischen die Roboter jedoch fanden dies Jadekaiser und Tuyet nicht gut also ließen sie das Training und gaben Shadow-Kailani eine Pause und diese sagte zornig:"Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht!"Undging davon in Richtung Ausgang jedoch konnte dies leider Jadekaiser nicht zulassen und erzeugte ein Käfig aus Licht um sie dieser wurde jedoch von ihren Pflanzenkräften zerstört und Jadekaiser fesseln und Tuyet lies eine Welle los welche Kailani jedoch sofort vernichten konnte und auch Tuyet fesselte um die Ecke kam Toa Lesovikk welcher sofort eingriff und einen Tornado los ließ Lesovikks Freund Toa Sardan war bei ihm (auch vom Rat neu aufgenommen)und erzeugte einen Feuerkäfig zu Schluss kam Nikila und nutzte den nassen Boden um ihren Strom zu leiten und somit wurde Shadow-Kailani ohnmächtig.Wegen der Rettung wurden Lesovikk und Nikila in den Rat aufgenommen. Kapitel 2 Jadekaiser erkannte den Wahn in Shadow-Kailani und beauftrakte Lesovikk ein neues Toa-Team zusammen zustellen und ein Heilmittel für Kailani zu suchen während Toa Mazeka jeden Tag auf Shadow-Kailani(welche für 1 Tag betäubt wurde) aufpassen sollte.Lesovikk wählte Nikila,Sardan,den gefürchteten Herrscher Kahrzani(welcher wieder auf die gute Seite gewechselt war)auch wenn er kein Toa war,Jadekaiser(Valley of the Mangai), Toa Inika Jaller und Toa Inika Hahli.Sie waren nun auf den Weg nach Karda-Nui da dort sehr viel Licht ist und dasd brauchten sie jetzt.Auf Voya-Nui trafen sie auf Axonn welcher sie zuerst begleiten wollte aber da die Matoraner von Voya-Nui Schutz brauchten blieb er und führte die Toa zu den Nui-Höhlen durch die sie nach Karda-Nui kommen sollten.In den Höhlen trafen sie auf Makuta Krika(aus Shadow-Kailanis Dimension)welcher ein Kardas Drache bei sich hatte um diese kümmerten sich die anderen Toa während Lesovikk und Nikila gegen Krika und der gerade angeflogene Antroz kämpften.Lesovikk entfesselte mehrere Tornados welche Antroz kampfunfähig machten so das Lesovikk mit seinem Schwert in Besiegen konnte,Nikila besiegte Krika mit ihren Stromschöcken schnelll und die anderen hatten mit dem Kardas Drachen auch kein Problem.In Karda Nui angekommen befragten sie die Av-Matoraner einer sieser mit namen Metrak sagte er wüsste was zu tun sei aber nur wenn sie ihn zu einem Toa machen würden damit er sein Volk verteidigen könnten und sein Volk in die Obhut nehmen würden.Die Toa waren einverstanden und Toa Lesovikk dachte:"Ich bin schon ein alter Toa und zwar so alt das ich alleine Teridax bezwingen könnte also schadet es nicht enn ich einen winzigen Teil dieser Kraft abgebe.''Also fertigte er einen Toa Stein für Metrak an welcher dann zum Toa wurde.Dieser sagte:"Habt dank nun brau ich euch einen Trank aus einer Lichtpflanze welcher eurer Freundinn helfen wird."Nach dem er den Trank brau kamen nahm er ein kleines Kommunikationsgerät welches der Rat "Handy" nannte und sagte Tuyet bescheid was geschehen war und ,dass sie bald da seien würden.Danach stiegen sie mit den Av-Matoranern und Toa Metrak in die fliegende Toa-Tiefseeraupe und flogen ab. Kapitel 3 Nachdem sie in Voya Nui angekommen waren trafen sie wieder auf Krika,dieser hatte jedoch Bitil(welcher sich mit seiner Kanohi eine große Gruppe aus ca. 20 Bitils geschaffen hatte)und Icarax bei sich.Karzahni wickelte seine Ketten um Icarax und machte diesen mit seinen Krallen fertig doch als Icarax die Ketten sprengte ergriff er die Oberhand und schleuderte Schattenblitze auf Karzahni dieser benutzte nun seine Maske und gab Icarax eine Vision welche ihn lähmte und konnte nun mit seinen neuen Schattenkräften die er durch den Rat gelernt hatte Icarax wegschleudern.Er wollte diese gerade gefangen nehmen da wurde er auch schon bereits von Krika angegriffen,dieser nahm Icarax mit und floh mit Bitil. Als sie auf Nobis-Nui ankamen erlebten sie eine etwas eigenartige Überraschung vor den Toren der Festung stand Toa Helryx welche sich mit Igni unterhielt und dieser erzählte den Toa das sie mit dem Orden von Mata-Nui koorperieren wollen da sich das Universum in einer schwierigen Lage befindet.Toa Mazeka kam angestürzt und fragte Lesovikk ob sie das Heilmittel haben und dieser nickte darauf freundlich und zeigte ihm die Flasche mit dem Trank.Dieser nahm sie sofort und lief in die Festung.Lesovikk erzählte Igni noch alles was sie erlebt hatten doch dann kam eine riesige Horde mutierter Niazesk angeflogen, Igni brachte die Av-Matoraner in Sicherheit während Helryx die Niazesk-Horde mit seiner großen Flutwelle angriff, nach und nach machte Helryx die Horde vertig und Igni war erstaunt über diese Kraft obwohl er sich nicht wunderte da sie die erste Toa überhaupt war.Als die Horde besiegt war ruf Igni eine Kriesenkonferenz ein da die Bruderschaft nun warscheinlich weis wo sich der geheime Rat aufhelt.In Shadow-Kailanis Raum platzte Mazeka ein und weckte sie auf diese Fragte ihn:"Was ist los ich bin müde und fühl mich nicht gut!"Dieser antwortete:"Trink das dann gehts dir besser!"Dies tat sie dann auch und nachdem sie es getrunken hatte wusste sie das sie wieder sie selbst war auch wenn sie ihre Schattenkräfte(und Pflanzenleen)behielt.Danach küsste sie Mazeka.Helryx entschied da die Makuta sich eine zweite Insel als Hauptquartier aussuchten würde sie mit dem Orden Drestal belagern,alle hielten dies für eine gute Entscheidung also ging sie los und Toa Jadekaiser(Valley of the Mangai)begleitete sie.Siehe auch:Helryx v.s. The Makuta Kapitel 4:Die schlacht auf Drestal Helryx war gerade von Daxia abgefahren da sieh mit dem geheimen Rat entschied das sie mit dem Orden Drestal einnehmen [soll,Jadekaiser(Valley of the Mangai)begleitete sie und natürlich die Ordensmitglieder bzw. Diener:Axonn,Hydraxon,Brutaka,Krakua,Trinuma,Botar und natürlich eine Armee von Maxilos-Robotern und Energiehunden.Drestal war schon von weitem zu sehen und schien vorbereitet zu sein, kein wunder nachdem sie Nobis-Nui angegriffen haben war es klar das ein Gegenangriff kommt.Trinuma ging voran und sagte:"Und wie wollen wir an der Verteidigung vorbeikommen?"Brutaka kam herrvor und sagte:"Nun unsere Flotte hat einiges zu bieten und gab dem Kapitän Hydraxon eine Zeichen.Dieser drückte nun ein Knopf und und ein riesiges Katapult schleuderte einen Energieball welche einen großen Teil der Mauer durchbrach und Helryx sprach:"Der Krieg ist hiermit eröffnet!"Jedoch kam nun Makuta Antroz auf dem mächtige Fahrzeug "Jetrax T6" wurde jedoch angegriffen von Toa Nuva Kopaka und Toa Nuva Lewa welcher sich auf dem "Axalara T9" befand und der Kampf schien für ihn schelcht auszugehen.Kopaka fror Antroz ein und schwang sich nun auf den Jetrax T6 Lewa sah Helryx und erkannte sie sofort er bracht den eingefrorenen Antroz auf deren Schiff und kämpfte weiter.Nun kam Pohatu Nuva auf dem "Rochoh T3" und die Makuta zogen sich zurück, Lewa verfolgte Bitil welcher seine Maske aktivierte um Lewa abzulenken, dieser schleuderte die Bitil`s weg in dem er mehrere Zyklone entfesselte.Bitil und er lieferten sich nun einen Klingenkampf ab, in diesem gewann auch Lewa doch Bitil floh mit allen anderen Makuta durch eine unterirdische Höhle welche sie verschlossen.Nun war die Schlacht gewonnen und Helryx ging mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern,Lewa,Kopaka und Pohatu nach Nobis-Nui einige andere Ordensmitglieder bliebn mit den meisten Maxilos Robotern auf Drestal um diese zu bewachen. Kapitel 5 Nach 2 Tagen zeigte der Trank aus der Lichtpflanze den Kailani nahm wirkung, einmal kriegte sie eine neue Gestallt und behielt ihre Schattenkräfte(konnte damit umgehen)danach fühlte sie sich fit und stellte sich nun neue Waffen für sich selbst her.Nun war sie mächtig genug um es mit der Bruderschaft aufzunehmen jetzt war sie Kailani-Nui.Kailani-Nui war sich sicher,dass sie Berge versetzen könne jedoch wusste sie,dass es viel zu erledigen gab Drake erteilte ihr,Mazeka und Lewa Nuva die Aufgabe Tren Krom zu töten da dieser nun ein finsterer "Geselle" geworden war und nun zu mächtig war.Lewa kontaktierte Arthaka mit seinem Axalara und fragte ihn wie sie dies am besten anstellen sollten, Arthaka sagte dass er einen Matoraner schickt welcher Lewa etwas in den Axalara baut mit dem man Tren Krom vernichten kann.Sofort machten sie sich los auf einem Schiff (wobei Lewa nur auf seinem Axalara T9 flog)und ein paar Inseln vor der Tren Krom Halbinsel kam der Matoraner und gab Lewa ein Schwert ,welches Lewa an die Spitze seines Fahrzeuges baute,Lewa dankte diesem Matoaner und fragte ihn nach seinem Namen doch nun verwandelte sich der Matoraner in einen Toa und sagte:"Ich bin Toa Skorpion und ich werde euch helfen." Als sie nun der Küste von Tren Krom`s Exil,Kailani ging mit allen noch einmal den Plan durch und sie traten ein.Tren Krom sprach:"Oh ich hatte lange keinen Besuch mehr und ebenfalls keine Mahlzeit!"Seine Stimme und sein Aussehen waren so grauenhaft,dass Kailani-Nui froh war ihn zu töten und nun erzeugte sie einen Lichtstrahl der ihn blendete,sofort öffnete er nun,jedoch schoss Skorpion mit Schattenstrahlen auf alle Augen die Tren Krom öffnete während Mazeka ihn biss zu seinem Kopf (wobei Mazeka hoffte dass es sein Kopf war)ein fror.Lewa schoss mit seinen Midak Skyblastern auf Tren Krom und schoss nun mit der Energie des Schwertes auf Tren Krom`s Kopf und in einer Sekunde war von Tren Krom nur noch eine Staubwolke übrig welche sich auch auflöste. Kapitel 6 Auf Nobis Nui gab es nach ein paar Tagen schlechte Nachichten Tuyet Hunterseeker war stark verwundet durch eine Explosion welche durch eine bombe ausgelöst wurde (die Bombe sollte Ga-Metru in die luft jagen doch Tuyet erzeugteein Schattenfeld um sich und die Bombe so dass sie allen Schaden abbekam).Nun war Kailani-Nui dran Tuyet zu helfen doch da kam schon Mazeka`s "Bruder" Toa Nathanael rein und sagte:"Mazeka dich hab ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen wie gehts dir?"Mazeka lächelte glücklich und sagte:"Besser den je und dir?""Naja eigentlich auch nicht schlecht ich hab durch das tragen der Kanohi Krahkan Schattenkräfte erlernt." Für die Unterhaltung bleib wenig Zeit gerade kam Toa Nathanael an und sah durch ihre Krahkan in Skorpi und erkannte das dieser einige dunklen Seiten hatte wie jeder selbst sie hatte danach schaute sie in Lesovikk und erkannte ,dass diese fast reinen Herzen war und deshalb musste er lachen doch Toa Nathanael bemerkte dass einige Vortixx von hintern kamen.Er drehte sich um und hielt diese in Schattenfeldern gefangen eine nahm er sich vor und fragte wütend:"Wo ist Rodaka?!"Die Vortixx antwortete:"Ich weis es nicht!""Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern zweimal!",sagte er während er die Vortixx gegen eine Wand schleuderte.Die Vortixx sprach nun:"Also gut,Rodaka hat mit hat Voporak geheiratet und erklärte diesem dass Kentongu der Mörder von Sidorak sei und nun sind beide auf Stelt während andere von Sidoraks Spezies Ketongu jagen."Nathanael wurde wütend und fragte:"Weist du zufällig wo Ketongu ist?!"Die Vortixx antwortete:"Ja er ist mit sogenannten Toa Hagah auf Artidax um Makuta Miserix zubefreien."Skorpi sprach nun ich denk dann müssen wir nun nach Artidax."Alle nickten nun.''Fortsetzung folgt in Valley of the Mangai 3:Die Rache der Toa Kategorie:Epos